Dusk to Night
by Labyrinth'Rozetta
Summary: It was a meeting that brought them together. R27 OneShot!  M for lemon


**This fic is dedicated to my beta Plushiepaw! Belated Birthday Present Plushie! :D**

_First try at smut, don't flame please advise__**  
**__OOC characters &AU ? i guess...___

_家庭教師ヒットマン__REBORN! [C]__天野明_

The last trace of sunlight evanescent and the ground is cast in a warm amber glow as the sun dips leisurely over the horizon. The vast blue sky transmogrify from mélanges of gold to hues of vermillion and deep lavender.

Nightfall had never been synonymous to the tranquillity that permeates in the air for a certain black-haired man. In contrast, it is the time when he carries out most of his less then legal job, thus he had always preferred the night instead. He always has the same attire, neatly pressed suit that was never seen crumpled, a black fedora with an orange strip and of course the green lizard that perched on the rim of his fedora.

On the other hand.

A brunette with gravity defying hair has always anticipated the leisurely decent of the sun that suffuse the sky with its awe-inspiring hues of amber to the deepest shade of indigo. It is the time when he can finally go home after an exhausting day in school or his part time job. School for this 16years old was certainly not enjoyable. Upon finding a kitten by the streets looking at him sadly, the teen cradled the poor animal in his arms and headed home.

"Ah! Neko-san!" the brunette ran after the cat that escaped his grasp as it ran towards an ally.

***Bang***

The gun shot reverberated and bounced off the walls of the dimly lit ally, blood gushed from the wound that the blond man had just received; unmitigated fear was present on his face.

He staggered, his back hitting the wall behind him and he slide down to the floor. The once dull colored bricks were dyed into a bright red. He struggled to mumble something incoherent before falling on his side motionlessly.

"Imbecile."

The man who fired the shot emerged from the shadows. The revolver in his hand morphed into a chameleon and it climbed its way back on to the black fedora.

He tilted his head up slightly and one could see the cold insouciance in his eyes as he looks at the lifeless body before him. A sound behind him made him turn; his left hand had reached into his suit, pulling out a pistol instinctively as he aimed at the intruder.

Dark obsidian met a pair of honey colored orb and a small trembling body.

His knees were shaking and his legs could not support him any longer and he fell on to the floor, capturing the tall man's attention. What he had just witness was terrifying, a murder, it's not what he was expecting to see, ever. Surges of trepidation flooded through his veins as the man before him pulled out a gun and aimed at him.

"W… Why did you shoot hi…him?"

The question the teen blurted had taken the man by surprise. That teen had intrigued him. Instead of begging for him to spare his life, he had asked him such a odd question, worrying about another that he didn't have connection with.

The man walked towards the teen, towering over him with a small smirk on his lips.

"What is your name?"

There was a moment of silence before there was a soft reply.

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The man pulled his fedora lower, shading his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi huh? You are interested to know why I killed him." The sentence came out as a statement as the man look at the teen in amusement.

Tsuna could feel himself shaking as he looks at the man who squatted down before him; he felt something ice cold pressed against his chest where his heart is palpitating in an irregular pattern.

"You witness me killing that imbecile… I will have to kill you… I can't let you off easily you know?"

Tsuna swallowed thickly and his hands were cold. The intimidating man pressed his gun on Tsuna's chest harder.

"I'm waiting." He voiced his displeasure.

"I…I won't mention it to anyone." The frightened teen immediately replied, earning a low chuckle from the man that sent shivers down Tsuna.

"You really are interesting. Go home Tsunayoshi, before I change my mind."

Tsuna stood up shakily and stumbled away from the man slightly; thinking that it's a trick, but there seemed to be no hostility directed at him. He gathers his courage and asked the question that was bugging in his mind for a while.

"Who are you?"

The man stood from his position and places his pistol back into his suit, there's no harm in telling the teen, it's not like the police could catch him even the teen told them. A smile graced his lips as he replied.

"A hitman. Reborn."

"Tha…Thank you, Reborn-san" Tsunayoshi took a few steps back and bowed with a smile before running off towards his home as fast as possible without turning back. If the petite brunette did, he would have caught the look of surprise on Reborn's features.

_R27R27R27_TimeSkippp~!_R27R27R27_

Taking a sip from his wine glass, Reborn sat on a black leather couch that faced the window showing a picturesque scenery. But unfortunately, instead of admiring the view, his thoughts kept wandering to a certain brunette, that pair of honey orb looking at him with fear. A smile graced his lips as he takes a long draw from his drink. A low chuckle resounded in the empty room as he oscillated on the thought to meet the brunet again._'Hmm, Sawada Tsunayoshi… so cute.'_

—

That black haired gun wielding man, Reborn. He had been on Tsuna's thoughts for days since that day's encounter with him. The teen twirled his pencil around his fingers as he stared into space, lost in his memory of looking into that pair of onyx eyes and the smile that was directed at him. At the thought of Reborn is a killer or hitman had scare the crap out of him, but still it did not stop his mind to wander about that man._ 'Reborn … …'_

It had been almost two weeks since the encounter with that man and the brunet still could not forget him. He sighed, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind, thinking something else than that handsome face and his…

"Gahhhh!" Tsuna fisted his right hand into his gravity defying hair, pulling at it, earning a few weird glances from the people who walk pass him. A frown makes its way on to the teen's lips, as he left hand hug the package that he had been holding closer to his chest.

At the age of 16, Sawada Tsunayoshi had decided to be independent, thus taking up a part time job at a small coffee shop, working as a delivery boy to bring the requested amount of coffee beans to the customer without fail on certain requested day.

It had been going pretty well for the teen, save the couple of times where he had misread the directions and end up at a totally incorrect location. This is one of his days as well, since his mind was occupied with other thoughts, but of course, the 16years old does not have a clue.

"Eto, turn left at this street…then turn right here…"

Tsuna muttered the direction to himself softly as he increases his pace, wanting to end his task as soon as possible.

It was not long before Tsuna finally reached his supposed destination. It is a pretty deserted location in Namimori, he had a bad feeling about coming to this area, but he had to complete his task. Tsuna looked around the area with a puzzled face, trying to find the location of a certain house.

It was not long before sounds of footsteps were heard from behind the brunet, initially the boy brushed the bugging feeling he had, but whoever behind him seemed to be following him.

He can't help but to be worried and so he briefly turned at a corner, trying to shake off the person behind him. But he let out a muffled scream as his back met the wall, a surge of pain shot up his shoulder and head as he was brutally shoved against the concrete wall of the building.

Tsuna could not gain any coherent thought as he felt a cold, hard object pressed against skull, his heart thumped wildly, his thoughts suddenly wandered to the day where he met Reborn when the hitman had pointed his pistol at him, that pair of obsidian eyes looking at… … _'DAMN! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!'_

If he was not in such a life threatening situation, with a gun point blank towards his skull by an unknown person, he would have face palmed. Of all things, he ends up thinking about the tall hitman.

Tsuna heard a familiar deep voice greeting him; he tried to locate the voice, and only to be met with a shade of black and orange before a blow landed on his head.

'_Oh shit. Hallucinating now too?' _Tsuna cursed as he shut his eyes, trying to ease the pain he received, but it was a futile attempt.

Black spots evaded his vision due to the hit his poor head had just received from the unknown stranger before him; he staggered slightly before collapsing on to the floor, plunging into the abyss of placid darkness.

Tsuna woke up groggily; wincing as the throbbing pain on his head did not subsided. One of his hands pressed on to his head gently, hopping to ease the pain, while another hand supported him from sitting upright. It was then he realized that some thing was not right.

The confused brunet looked down and saw himself sitting on a bed. It was dusk, the late afternoon sun pored into the room, giving the Persian carpet a warm golden glow, with a black plush couch juxtaposed against the rococo printed walls. Tsuna was in a state of panic; he was in an unfamiliar room, a hotel room, and it seems to be one of those expensive ones in Namimori to be exact.

'_Where am I? I was just delivering coffee beans!' _Tsuna's mind was in a chaos, he tried desperately to recall what had happened before he passed out.

'_There was this stranger, wanting to kill me…I suppose. But it doesn't explain why I am in a hotel room! Is this kidnap! I am not even rich!'_

Before more nonsensical thoughts could made its way into Tsuna's mind, the door clicked open, reviling the man that had been taking up the Brunet's thought for the pass two week or so. He wore a white pinstripe dress shirt, with a pair of black slacks and the orange striped fedora was on his head, but the green chameleon was no where in sight.

"HIIIIIII!" Tsuna let out a surprised scream, falling off the bed with sheets tangled on his legs, which earned a small chuckle from the man.

"I didn't know that you are so excited to see me again."

"I… Im not." Tsuna mumbled incoherently, trying to deny what the men just said, but it sounds like he was trying to convince himself.

The brunet was very much confused by Reborn's appearance; he did not know to be afraid of the hitman or to be happy that he gets to see him again. Tsuna struggled for a moment before finally untangle himself from the sheets.

Tsuna felt small under the gaze of the man; there was an awkward silence between the two before Tsuna broke it.

"Ano, why am I here?"

Reborn raised his eyebrow, "You passed out, and so I brought you here."

"Ah, I see. Eto, thank you Reborn-san. I'll take my leave now." Tsuna bowed and headed for the door hastily, trying to stay away from the place.

Reborn left the spot he was standing and in one fluid motion, he slammed the wooden mahogany door close just as Tsuna opened it, sandwiching the brunet between him and the wall by the side.

With Tsuna pushed against the wall by Reborn, the hitman leaned down, their lips almost touching.

The hitman was very close to him, so close that Tsuna could feel the heat coming off the other man, and the smirk on the man's face that made him very nervous. It was then Reborn closed the distance between them

Tsuna was lost, completely lost.

He was aware of what was going on. But in the same time, he could not quite wrap his mind around it.

Tsuna struggled, before finally breaking free from the hitman slightly. "Wh— mmph!"

Reborn's lips captured Tsuna's quivering one once again, successfully silencing the teen and he pushed him back towards the bed, pinning the petite body beneath his.

The hitman's scalding and skillful tongue run along the teen's bottom lip, silently asking Tsuna to part his lips. But the brunet did not budge at all; he was too shocked to move.

Noticing how tense the boy was, Reborn pulled back slightly, before biting harshly on the brunet's trembling bottom lip, resulting the teen in his arms letting out a gasp of pain. Taking advantage of the situation, Reborn drove his tongue in, exploring every inch of the hot cavity.

Tsuna could feel his own control slipping at a fast rate, the brown haired teen unconsciously shift closer to the warmth as if he was placed under a spell; all thoughts of escaping are slowing escaping his mind as he felt completely safe and secured in the arms of the man.

Reborn's hand trailed upwards and slipped into the mob of untamable brown colored hair. His grip tightened as he felt Tsuna's reluctance to cooperate, massaging his fingers into the scalp, Reborn deepened the kiss. Without his own consent, a soft moan sounded in Tsuna's throat as the taller male's experienced tongue stroked his own.

Giving the brunet a chance to recover his breath, Reborn broke the kiss. He rubbed Tsuna's right cheek gently with his hand, while the other supports his weight, eyeing Tsuna as he squirmed, his thumb caressing his pink lip before leaning down. His lips hovering just slightly about the brunet's bruised one.

"You are so cute Tsunayoshi; I can't wait to make you mine." Reborn's husky voice whispered, brushing the teen's lips as he spoke, the short sentence held an unsaid promise that made the boy beneath shiver in fear… or was it excitement?

Tsuna's face looked as if a bucket of red paint was splashed on to it, the color intensify as he felt his articles of clothing being rapidly removed from his body by the hitman. The teen opened his mouth to protest but he was once again swiftly silenced by another kiss.

The mere touch of the hitman's lips against the teen's sent shivers down his spine and no doubt, all of Tsuna's coherent thoughts flew straight out of the window. Again. And his struggles gradually weakened.

Tsuna had his eyes closed and unknowingly tilted his head to his side to allow better access. Reborn smirked in approval, his chuckle sending vibrations along Tsuna's body, and pushed the other further into the bed as his hands slipped under the brunet's shirt, running along his skin, leaving goose bumps.

Tsuna's shirt vanished and it hit the floor on the somewhere of the room. Reborn took advantage of the newly revealed skin, sucking and biting everywhere he could reach with his teeth, tongue and lips.

A soft moan came from below, Tsuna was no longer to contain himself, his fingers griped Reborn's shirt in an attempt to hold onto something to keep him sane. It was scorching and Tsuna couldn't help but moan and whimper for more as he panted softly, his head falling back to let Reborn do what he wanted.

A smile graced on the hitman's lip at the teen's submissiveness; continuing his task at hand, he bit down on the junction between Tsuna's neck and shoulder, breaking the skin, earning a cry of pain and droplets of red liquid.

Sucking and licking on the bite to make it better, Reborn licked his blood stained lips before moving downwards, one of his hands traveled down in a slow teasing manner, his finger lightly traced the budge, the arousing moans from Tsuna triggered something within Reborn and made him remove the offending piece of fabric immediately as it joined Tsuna's abandoned shirt in the corner of his room.

Tsuna gasped when he felt the cold fingers touched him. Reborn bent forward to nip at the brunet's collarbone, before running his tongue all the way up to the chin. His hand was moving in a slow pace, pumping Tsuna's erected shaft.

As he increased his speed, he could feel the Teen's breathing getting erratic. Tsuna's hands griped firmly onto Reborn's now crumpled dress shirt, as if trying to retrieve some of his sanity.

"Nmph… Reborn…" Tsuna shut his eyes tightly, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip; hard enough to draw blood, leaving a thin trail of red on his chin, but Reborn would just lap the red liquid up.

Reborn took off the piece of clothing that Tsuna has a tight grip on, relinquished it to the latter's hold, he halt his movement just as Tsuna was about to come, the teen whimper slightly at the loss, disappointment was clearly etched in his tone as he was exposed to the cool air of the room. But it was not for long.

Tsuna's eyes widen as he felt something warm prodding his entrance, a scream ripped through his throat but it was quickly silenced by another passionate kiss. Pain shot up his spine as the hitman slammed into him all the way in.

Reborn licked at the tears that formed by the corner of Tsuna's eyes, preventing them from falling and offered pleasure from below, distracting him, trying to assuage the pain. It seems that it was a useful attempt as he could feel the teen beneath him slowly relax into his touches.

The hitman's touches were cold, yet it felt amazing to Tsuna, he could feel his own temperature rising as the hitman thrust into him, his brown locks slapping him in the face in sync with the movement.

Then the older man hit it.

Tsuna screamed, his vision had gone white for a moment due to the direct hit to his prostate. He pulled Reborn down aggressively for a kiss, attempting to silent himself from the scream that was about to erupt from his throat.

The black haired man pulled back, meeting Tsuna's gaze, looking at the lust and want in his brown orbs as he spoke.

"Why are you hiding Tsunayoshi? Scream for me."

He pulled out of Tsuna before thrusting back in, aiming directly at that particular spot again and again. Tsuna felt dizzy with the surges of pleasure and ecstasy, only hearing part of Reborn's sentence as he spoke in that sexy voice of his again, something to do with just meeting him and was oddly attracted by the teen.

Tsuna was first to reach his limit, he cried out the hitman's name as he spill messily all over himself, with Reborn following soon after, filling him in hot waves.

The teen's face was flushed red with pleasure as he panted tiredly, he whimpered as Reborn slowly pulled out of him.

Smugly pleased that he is able to make the cute brunet his, Reborn kissed him lazily

"You're mine." Reborn murmured, audible for Tsuna to hear, pulling the brunet closer. "Mine." The hitman emphasized the for the last time before dosing off.

Maybe what Reborn said was right, Tsuna did felt a strange pull towards the hitman too. And maybe… … heck, who cares. Tsuna snuggled closer to the warmth and followed Reborn into dreamland.

Moments later, the darkness of the night triumphs over dusk, vanquishing all natural light and veiling the ground in cold blackness. Yet the soft warm characteristics of dusk lingers, spreading its warmth quietly and stealthy in the pitch black, a semblance of serenity that reigns strong throughout the night.

**~!OWARI!~**

**Bangs head on the wall T.T I failed … i think.  
But Bleh, i tried... /sighs at the numbers of brain cells i killed**

**I would love to know how i can improve, Reviews would be lovely! **


End file.
